cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Game design
Game design is the design of games. It is the art of elaborating rules to facilitate interaction between players, for playful, educating or simulation purposes. Game design can be applied to different media, such as board games, card games, casino games, role-playing games, video games, war games or to itself, an example of metadesign. It is scientifically underpinned in game theory. Board games Board games like mancala or chess are hundreds or thousands or years old; yet in the case of chess new variants are developed constantly, to focus on certain aspects of the game, or just for variation's sake. A modern adaptation of figure games are miniature wargames like Warhammer 40,000. Traditional boardgames like Monopoly date from the XIXth or early XXth century. A recent development in modern board game design is the increased popularity of "German-style board games", or "Eurogames". Card games The design of card games is constricted by the type of the deck of cards, like Tarot or the four-suited Latin decks. Card games can be played for fun, like Go Fish, or for profit like Poker. A sub-type of wargames are card-driven games. Magic: The Gathering was the first collectible card game (or "trading card game") in 1993. Casino games The central aim of casino game design is to optimise the house advantage and maximise revenue from gamblers. Role-playing games Gary Gygax designed the first role-playing game, Dungeons & Dragons, in 1974. Video game design An important aspect of video game design is human-computer interaction War game design The first military war games, or Kriegsspiel, were designed in Prussia in the XIXth century to train staff officers. They are also played as a hobby for entertainment. Modern war games are designed to test doctrines, strategies and tactics in full scale exercises with OPFORs at venues like the NTC, JRTC and the JMRC, involving Nato countries. References * Baur, Wolfgang. Complete Kobold Guide to Game Design. Open Design LLC 2012. ISBN 978-1936781065 * Burgun, Keith. Game Design Theory: A New Philosophy for Understanding Games. Publisher: A K Peters/CRC Press 2012. ISBN 978-1466554207 * Costikyan, Greg. Uncertainty in Games. MIT Press 2013. ISBN 978-0262018968 * Elias, George Skaff. Characteristics of Games. MIT Press 2012. ISBN 978-0262017138 * Hofer, Margaret. The Games We Played: The Golden Age of Board & Table Games. Princeton Architectural Press 2003. ISBN 978-1568983974 * Huizinga, Johan. Homo Ludens: A Study of the Play-Element in Culture. Beacon Press 1971. ISBN 978-0807046814 * Kankaanranta, Marja Helena. Design and Use of Serious Games (Intelligent Systems, Control and Automation: Science and Engineering). Springer 2009. ISBN 978-9048181414. * Norman, Donald A. The Design of Everyday Things. Basic Books 2002. ISBN 978-0465067107. * Peek, Steven. The Game Inventor's Handbook. Betterway Books 1993. ISBN 978-1558703155 * Peterson, Jon. Playing at the World. Unreason Press 2012. ISBN 978-0615642048. * Schell, Jesse. The Art of Game Design: A book of lenses. CRC Press 2008. ISBN 978-0123694966 * Salen Tekinbad, Katie. Rules of Play: Game Design Fundamentals. The MIT Press 2003. ISBN 978-0262240451. * Tinsman, Brian. The Game Inventor's Guidebook: How to Invent and Sell Board Games, Card Games, Role-Playing Games, & Everything in Between! Morgan James Publishing 2008. ISBN 978-1600374470 * Woods, Stewart. Eurogames: The Design, Culture and Play of Modern European Board Games. McFarland 2012. 978-0786467976 Category:Game theory Category:Game design Category:Leisure activities